


Не вешай трубку

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018), MilvaBarring



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Pegging, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring





	Не вешай трубку

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [hold, please](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977301) by [KatyaOrchid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyaOrchid/pseuds/KatyaOrchid). 

**ИНТ: КУХНЯ ЛАТИМЕРОВ — ВЕЧЕР.**  
БЕТ режет овощи на ужин, МАРК укачивает маленькую ЛИЗЗИ и сюсюкается с ней. Супруги не смотрят друг на друга и уж тем более не разговаривают.  
Телефон Бет начинает звонить. Она торопливо вытирает руки кухонным полотенцем и отвечает на звонок.

**БЕТ**  
(в телефон)  
Ну и какой длины?

  
**ИНТ: ВАННАЯ В ДОМЕ МИЛЛЕРОВ.**  
  
ЭЛЛИ расхаживает туда-сюда по крохотному помещению, ее волосы распущены, на ней халат, наброшенный поверх белья, телефон прижат к уху.

**ЭЛЛИ**  
(тихо)  
У меня не было линейки под рукой!

МОНТАЖНАЯ ПЕРЕБИВКА между двумя говорящими женщинами.

**БЕТ**  
А с пальцем сравнить никак?

**ЭЛЛИ**  
Слушай, Бет, я вся в шоке и ужасе. Мы с ним... ну, сама понимаешь, и я сказала, что давай, мол, позу сменим, и тут он сунул мне... э... (еще тише) страпон!

Бет фыркает, зажимая рот ладонью и закрывая глаза.

**БЕТ**  
Не вешай трубку.

Она аккуратно кладет телефон и прыгает по кухне, победоносно размахивая руками. Голос Элли все еще слышен в трубке.

**ЭЛЛИ**  
Бет? Бет!

Марк в ужасе смотрит, как Бет упирается ладонями в стол и изображает некое подобие тверка.

**МАРК**  
Бет!

**БЕТ**  
Прости, но я по телефону разговариваю.

**МАРК**  
(укачивая Лиззи с новой силой)  
Господи, Бет!

Бет снова берет трубку.

**БЕТ**  
(в телефон)  
Это реально феерия. Огромное тебе спасибо, что поделилась со мной...

**ЭЛЛИ**  
Бет, мне нужен твой совет!

**БЕТ**  
Ах, да! Прости. Намажь как следует головку любрикантом и растяни...

**ЭЛЛИ**  
Нет! Ты правда думаешь, что я должна это сделать?

**БЕТ**  
А ты еще сомневаешься? Такой шанс раз в жизни бывает.

**ЭЛЛИ**  
Но это же безумие какое-то!

**БЕТ**  
Слушай, Элли, большую часть моей супружеской жизни я хранила страпон в ящике тумбочки на случай, если подвернется возможность, а тебе эту возможность на блюдце с голубой каемочкой преподнесли!

**ЭЛЛИ**  
Я не знаю. Я по-всякому представляла себе секс с Алеком, но не так же!

**БЕТ**  
Элли, если есть что-то, что мы знаем наверняка, так это то, что жизнь коротка и любовь проходит. Если тебе выпал такой шанс, неужели ты хочешь провести остаток жизни в пустых мечтах о сладкой волосатой жопке Харди? Или ты все-таки решишься доставить ему удовольствие и отодрать его по-взрослому?

**ЭЛЛИ**  
Ну, я... не знаю, Бет.

**БЕТ**  
Элли, все ты знаешь. Если бы не знала, то не стала бы звонить мне.

Бет кладет трубку и продолжает заниматься готовкой, не замечая ошарашенного взгляда Марка.

**МАРК**  
Так когда ты купила страпон?

В ванной Элли смотрит сначала на телефон, потом на страпон с ремешками в другой руке.

**ИНТ: СПАЛЬНЯ В ДОМЕ МИЛЛЕРОВ.**  
ХАРДИ голый сидит на кровати и смотрит на сваленную на полу кучу одежды, оцепенев от ужаса. С каждой прошедшей секундой мысль о том, чтобы сбежать, кажется ему все более заманчивой. Он принимает решение и тянется к лежащему чуть в стороне носку, а затем вздрагивает, когда дверь спальни открывается.

**ЭЛЛИ**  
А ну, повернись.

Харди роняет носок. 


End file.
